Murmúrios
by Leka Moreira
Summary: [continuação de SOMBRAS][RHR] Quando a guerra termina, o amor perdura?


**Autora:** Leka Moreira  
**Sinopse:** (continuação de SOMBRAS) Quando a guerra acaba, o amor perdura?  
**Shipper:** Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:** HP6  
**Status**: Completa  
**Idioma:** português  
**Observação:** pós-Hogwarts

**Notas Iniciais: **a fic até que ficou melhor do que eu imaginei. Gostei dela, apesar de estar meio melodramática e exagerada em algumas partes. Reforço que ela é continuação de SOMBRAS, escrita para outro challenge. Eu acho que dá para ler esta sem ler a outra, mas, se você se confundir em algum assunto, corra para o outro endereço. Ah, sim, a música me fez escrever compulsivamente. E, sim, é Backstreet Boys! XD.

(. Poema "Reconhecimento do Amor" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade).

**MURMÚRIOS**

Sentou-se sobre a toalha xadrez, logo abaixo da macieira de tamanho inestimável, e pegou uma fatia do sanduíche de atum. À tarde não era perfeita para um piquenique ou qualquer grande programa ao ar livre, no entanto, haviam concordado que aquela opção seria muitíssimo mais agradável do que qualquer outra que pudessem fazer em um local fechado.

Escolheram o bairro trouxa segundo suas indicações e, chegando lá, encontraram o parque deserto. Percorreram a trilha e escolheram a localização onde o vento soprava com menos intensidade e onde o ar frio parecia mais ameno. Grande parte do lanche havia sido preparado pela senhora Weasley e o vinho tinto sugestão da garota de cabelos rubros.

Ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente e observou o local que lhe trazia tantas memórias de infância. Piscou algumas vezes e deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche. Iria completar vinte e um anos e, definitivamente, aquilo era uma vitória.

Estava, agora, vivendo em um bairro trouxa bem próximo a um bruxo e, felizmente, depois de quase cinco anos, via-se livre das guerras diárias, dos ataques sem fim e inesperados, das mortes que não paravam de crescer. Não que suas memórias estivessem esquecidas e cicatrizadas, até por que, estavam ainda abertas mais do que o necessário, no entanto, agora tinha tempo para que pudesse se recuperar e restabelecer sua vida novamente. Tinha tempo para aceitar o fato de tê-lo novamente ali, parado em frente a sua vida.

Tinha todas as cartas guardadas, os pequenos presentes, as fotos da época do colégio. A maioria das memórias eram boas e gratificantes e era exatamente o que a fazia ainda mais confusa.

Seu desejo incontrolável era o de puxa-lo para si novamente e a vontade era a de gritar tudo o que havia feito questão de esconder até ali e faze-lo ir embora de uma vez. Sua paixão interminável e seu ódio que nascera desde aquela primeira carta.

Eram paradoxos que a empurravam sem que a movessem para lugar algum. Sentia-se levemente perdida e fora de rumo. E ainda apoiava piamente sua teoria de que o amor era algo complicado demais.

Deu um gole na sua taça de vinho e sentiu a bebida esquentar seu corpo antes de morder mais uma vez seu sanduíche. Sua cabeça começava a girar.

- Terra para Hermione Jane Granger – Gina Weasley gritou e fez uma careta para a amiga, chamando a atenção.

Hermione riu e logo notou que, definitivamente, longe do que imaginava, ela não havia tomado vinho demais. Não se comparada aos seus amigos. Todos pareciam alegres e infantis em excesso.

Neville e Dino Thomas riam de piadas idiotas que eles próprios contavam, Luna, Fred, Jorge, Angelina e um grupo que se integrara ali durante a formação oficial da Armada Dumbledore comiam feijões de todos os sabores e tentavam adivinhar qual o sabor que o outro tinha pegado enquanto o resto dos casais parecia ter achado nos troncos das árvores um perfeito apoio para um amasso um tanto quanto descarado.

Voltou-se para a amiga novamente e jogou uma semente de girassol na sua testa. Mostrou-lhe a língua e gargalhou alto, seguida da ruiva. Todavia, sua distração logo lhe foi roubada por Harry, que, apesar de ter bagunçado todos os seus cabelos um segundo antes, pulou sobre a garota de cabelos ruivos e passou a persegui-la quando ela saiu correndo.

Hermione sorriu e pegou a taça de vinho novamente. Deu um gole grande e voltou-se para o lado que havia evitado desde o momento em que pisara ali.

A alguns metros. Não tão longe. Ele. Os milhares de casacos e o cachecol vermelho e amarelo. Admirava o pôr do sol silenciosamente. Ao seu lado, uma taça vazia há muito tempo.

Encheu o seu próprio copo com mais do liquido vermelho e, com o coração na boca, foi naquela direção.

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do?_

_At this very moment when I think of you_

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that_

Sentou ao seu lado e o admirou por algum tempo.

A expressão cansada, os cabelos mais compridos que o normal, a barba por fazer. Continuava como seu melhor amigo, mesmo que mais velho.

- Achei que precisasse de mais um pouco – sugeriu estendendo-lhe a taça de vinho – Não imagino como ainda não congelou sem isso.

Ele sorriu e aceitou a taça, dando um gole.

- Os casacos Weasley sempre serviram muito bem como fonte de aquecimento – brincou. Ela riu por um instante e voltou-se para o pôr do sol também.

O final da tarde fria parecia colorido o bastante. Entre as nuvens carregadas e o céu cinza, o horizonte se tingia de laranja e vermelho em uma mistura agradável e muito bonita. Sorriu por aquela apreciação.

- Gina me contou que você conseguiu o trabalho do St. Mungus – comentou o ruivo em busca de qualquer assunto.

- Ainda não, mas espero estar a alguns passos da vaga – confessou. Ele sorriu.

- Qualquer um que tentar a vaga não chegara nem aos seus pés, afinal, quem será capaz de derrubar a eterna sabe-tudo de Hogwarts? – brincou virando-se para admira-la.

Seus olhos ainda brilhavam frente aqueles cabelos cor de chocolate e o sorriso preenchido pelos dentes mais brancos que já virá em toda a sua vida. O coração ainda palpitava quando a voz doce infiltrava seus ouvidos e o cheiro de jasmim o fazia voltar nos anos.

Tomou um gole do vinho tinto e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Eu me lembrei pouco antes de sair de casa – ele enfiou a mão dentro do bolso do sobretudo e tirou de lá uma corrente prateada – Acho que isto é seu – ergueu o objeto.

Hermione sorriu e levou as mãos até a boca, em uma exclamação silenciosa. Tomou a corrente entre os dedos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo significava tanto. Tantas memórias.

- Achei que não fosse se lembrar – confessou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Você me pediu que lhe entregasse quando fosse possível. Achei que hoje fosse um dia muito mais espetacular do que a última vez em que nos vimos – explicou simples.

Hermione baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

- Eu realmente sinto por aquele dia – desculpou-se verdadeiramente.

- Não esperava que você estivesse me esperando de braços abertos – amenizou.

- No entanto, eu poderia ter sido mais, não sei. Mais racional quem sabe. A verdade é que eu estava descontrolada. Aquela semana havia sido um verdadeiro inferno.

- Gina me contou que seu pai tinha sido assassinado algumas semanas antes de eu chegar. Realmente sinto muito, não fazia idéia...

- Invadiram minha casa. Eu nem ao menos sei como descobriram o meu endereço ou por que estavam a procura dos meus pais. Eu nem ao menos era um dos alvos principais – ela parou por um instante – Mamãe estava no mercado e meu pai a aguardava, como de costume. Os comensais arrombaram a porta e nem ao menos o pouparam por ser mais velho. A biopsia confirmou que a _Maldição Cruciatus_ foi utilizada no mínimo duas vezes. Estava fora de mim mesma tendo de tratar do enterro, da papelada, da minha mãe, de mim mesma – explicou.

- Se eu tivesse sido informado sobre ataque, faria com que fosse interrompido –lamentou-se – Mas parece que foi um ataque liderado por Lucius, sem nenhum aviso prévio. – completou – Ainda assim, acho que não foi uma boa desculpa para não ter tentado ajuda-la quando Gina me avisou.

Hermione ergueu os olhos castanhos até alcançar os azuis.

- Quase quatro anos são muita coisa para que tudo fosse resolvido naquele instante, Rony. Era algo impossível. Poderia piorar tudo. Tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas.

- Este instante é melhor? – sorriu em tom de brincadeira.

- Acho que não é uma coisa que escolhemos ou uma coisa que é tão simples quanto queremos que seja. Eu posso soar egoísta, mas foi muito difícil para mim também, Rony. Você não faz idéia – confessou em meio a um murmuro vago, solitário.

- Você poderia ter respondido minha correspondência – sugeriu levemente magoado.

- Se eu tivesse respondido, era bem provável que você não estivesse sentado ao meu lado hoje – sorriu fracamente.

- Talvez você pudesse ter seguido as idéias do Harry. Simplificaria tanto as coisas.

- Harry descobriu por você. Por que foi você quem decidiu contar. Ele não leu tudo em uma maldita carta. Harry não era seu namorado. Não era a ele que você tinha prometido tantas coisas – justificou Hermione, séria.

Silêncio.

Ela baixou os olhos e admirou a corrente de prata entre os dedos. O medalhão onde as iniciais do seu nome estavam gravadas. Deixou-se sorrir sinceramente. Aquilo significava alguma coisa. Ele se importava. Não havia mentido.

_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you_

Mirou o horizonte. As cores empurravam o cinza para longe e tudo se tornava cada vez mais laranja e mais vermelho.

- Ter se lembrado da corrente já foi um grande passo – rompeu a quietude, chamando a atenção para a conversa novamente. Ele sorriu.

- Espero que não me considere um traidor. Não ainda – se ela prestasse mais atenção, notaria que aquela era a sua maior preocupação.

Poderia viver ao seu lado somente como um amigo novamente, mas não deixaria que ela perdesse a confiança sobre a sua pessoa.

- Justino Finch é um traidor. Entregar nosso plano de ataque a Mansão não foi algo realmente heróico. – parou por um instante. Para ele, aquela simples afirmação seria suficiente – Apesar das suas ações terem sido impensadas e sem nenhuma verdadeira coerência ou estratégia, não poderia dizer que você foi um traidor. Não você Rony. Eu morreria se você nos traísse. – confessou.

- Eu nunca trairia você – respondeu. A voz levemente rouca, os olhos fixos das bochechas coradas pelo frio.

- Eu sei – murmurou baixo.

Voltaram-se para o pôr do sol mais uma vez. As respirações pesando. O coração palpitando rápido e acelerado.

Rony puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões e demorou a soltá-lo. Piscou milhares de vezes, tentando manter sua atenção fixa no sol que parecia demorar a desaparecer. Sentia-se com dezessete anos mais uma vez. A tensão corroendo seus pensamentos e a expectativa de não saber como agir.

Hermione apertava as mãos, nervosamente. Os olhos oscilavam entre a paisagem e a corrente entre seus dedos. Começava a sentir frio, mas aquele fator era irrelevante. Bastava ficar ali. Ao lado dele. Precisava daquilo. A mais de quase quatro anos. Desejava abraça-lo mais uma vez. Ansiava por soluções mais simples que não existiam. Dividia-se entre a saudades e a dúvida.

- Quer descer até o lago? – sugeriu Rony.

- Está cheio de lama por que choveu ontem à noite. Vou sujar todo o meu vestido – respondeu simples.

- Mas ele já está realmente sujo – riu apontando para a bainha que se arrastava pelo chão. Já estava marrom e visivelmente úmida.

Ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione e torceu as pontas um pouco antes de puxar a varinha e murmurar qualquer feitiço, fazendo com que o tecido voltasse a sua cor esbranquiçada.

- Ainda não compreendo como você consegue andar de vestido em um tempo como esse. Ou em um parque como este – riu.

- Suponho que você já tenha usado um para sugerir a idéia de que ele não é quente o suficiente. – cutucou a morena puxando o tecido levemente para cima.

- Acho que você deveria pensar antes de falar, senhorita Granger – sugeriu em tom igualmente divertido.

- Vai retirar pontos da Grifinória por este comportamento lastimável? – riu e foi seguida por ele.

_Now look at me_

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

_That I keep coming back_

_Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment_

_That wasn't meant to last_

_I've tried to fight it, can't deny it_

_You don't even know that_

Sem dúvidas, aquela era uma das conversas mais estranhas da sua vida. O tom que oscilava entre o sério e o divertido. Os assuntos que se alternavam entre os que precisavam ser acertados e aqueles que pareciam tão supérfluos.

Não sabia aonde aquilo tudo os levaria. Até onde iriam se acertar. Enquanto sentia-se ficar completa, podia notar que se sentia mais vazia também, mais incompleta.

- Rony – chamou, mas foi interrompida.

- Quero conversar sobre uma coisa, Hermione. Um assunto que Gina me contou. Um assunto bem sério para dizer a verdade – ela ergueu os olhos castanhos e ele continuou – Por que não me contou que estava grávida quando eu fui embora?

Observou o modo como ela arregalou os olhos e levantou-se do seu lugar. A boca entreaberta e o sorriso fracamente irônico.

- Você... E-eu não acredito que ela te contou isso – balbuciou. Os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas.

Parou por um instante e respirou fundo.

Mirou os olhos azuis

– De que adiantaria, Rony? Você teria ficado por algum acaso? – perguntou repleta de ressentimentos – Ou você teria dito que tudo ficaria bem? Que, no final das contas, você estava lutando para que a guerra acabasse. Sugeriria que eu ficasse escondida em alguma sede da divisão da Ordem ou da Armada enquanto você lutava bravamente para salvar a minha vida e a do bebê?

E então ele percebeu o que colocava aquela balança de preocupações e ressentimentos em equilíbrio. Enquanto ele temia que ela o achasse um traidor, ela mantinha remorsos por aquela gravidez precoce que nunca fora revelada exatamente por aquela impulsividade dele.

- Me responda, Rony. O que você teria feito? – insistiu. Mordeu o lábio inferior e não se importou pelas lágrimas que escorriam.

- Eu não sei, Hermione. Eu realmente estaria mentindo se te desse qualquer resposta. Não estou mais cheio de raiva pela morte do meu irmão. Não sei o que faria. Eu só acredito que tudo seria diferente se você tivesse me contado – respondeu sinceramente.

- Diferente por que? – riu alto – Quando descobri que estava grávida eu já tinha descoberto que você tinha se tornado um Comensal, Rony. Você não teria chance de me contar antes ou o que quer que fosse. Não mudaria nada.

- Claro que mudaria! – exclamou, perplexo – Eu iria lutar não mais pela morte do meu irmão, mas pela vida de um filho.

- Não seria tão simples assim, Rony. Não pense que tudo seria um fantástico filme trouxa de romance – ela se virou. Centímetros. Apontou-lhe o dedo – Você nunca iria alterar seu pensamento obsessivo de vingança. Talvez, quem sabe, você nem ao menos relevasse o fato da gravidez. Talvez me dissesse que não era tão importante quanto a sua louca vontade de matar alguns comensais. Isso iria acabar ainda mais comigo, Rony – ela respirou fundo.

Baixou os olhos. Tremia levemente. O assunto era difícil de se explicar. Arrastara as memórias por tanto tempo que alguns dos argumentos haviam se perdido. Agora só restavam fragmentos. Solitários, inexplicáveis.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto envolvia as mãos quentes entre as suas.

- Gina não te contou isso também? – retrucou, ressentida. Puxou as mãos para longe das dele. Baixou os olhos e suspirou – Eu sofri um aborto espontâneo. Emoções demais para uma gravidez que era de risco, segundo a médica que me atendeu - respondeu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Mi. De verdade. Eu gostaria de ter ajudado de alguma forma. Não sei – Rony tentou falar alguma palavra de consolo, que demonstrasse que realmente se importava com aquilo, que se arrependia do que havia acontecido – Se nós pudéssemos voltar no tempo.

- As coisas acontecem porque têm que acontecer, Rony. Não adianta roubarmos um vira-tempo – sorriu fracamente – Eu só queria que as coisas fossem um pouco mais simples, você compreende? Você não sabe o quanto eu implorei para que você voltasse vivo da guerra – confessou. A voz chorosa. – E agora, que você está bem aqui, na minha frente, as coisas parecem tão mais complicadas e repletas de porém´s. Acho que eu não havia pensado nos problemas. Eu queria pudéssemos reverter o que aconteceu com mais facilidade.

- Nós podemos – respondeu o ruivo.

Ajoelhou-se a sua frente novamente, tomou o rosto vermelho e úmido entre as mãos e juntou seus narizes como fazia há tantos anos. Observou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, lendo-os, enquanto sentia que seus mais profundos pensamentos eram lidos também.

- Nós podemos. Eu tenho certeza disto – murmurou.

- Eu não quero me enganar de novo, Rony. Eu não quero estragar o i nós /i . Não quero correr o risco de te perder para sempre – confessou.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você – afirmou – E espero que você faça o mesmo – riu brevemente, acompanhado dela.

Silêncio.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro de hortelã que exalava dele. Estremeceu. Sentiu que ele estremecia também. Beijou-lhe o espaço entre a boca e a bochecha.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou o ruivo. Suas palavras soltas na brisa, ecoando.

- Promete que vamos fazer dar certo desta vez – pediu.

- Sempre – ela sorriu.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu.

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you like I'm right beside you_

_But still no word from you_

_No, No..._

_I wish I could find you_

_Just like you found me, then I_

_Would never let you go_

_(need you, care about you)_

_Though everything's been said and done, yeah_

_I still feel you (I still feel you)_

_like I'm right beside you (like I'm right here beside you)_

_But still no word from you_

Ele sorriu ao vê-la entrar. Ajeitou o paletó. Beijou-lhe a bochecha. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Usava um vestido branco. Simples e comprido. Segurava um buquê de lírios. Os cabelos revoltos contidos em um penteado.

Atrás do móvel imponente de madeira o homem calvo repetia as palavras que eles já conheciam. Falava sobre respeito, fidelidade, amor.

Um pouco mais ao lado, Gina Weasley amparava a mãe, que chorava de alegria, enquanto ela própria não conseguia se conter. Ao seu lado, Harry Potter sorria em um dos seus mais felizes sorrisos. Todos os outros Weasley se organizavam confusamente ao lado dele.

Nos bancos, poucas pessoas observavam a cerimônia. Amigos. Felizes por aquela união também.

Ronald mirou Hermione, extasiado com suas palavras, e estendeu a mão esquerda, deixando que ela colocasse no seu dedo anelar o anel de ouro. Pegou o outro anel, que ainda aguardava sobre o altar.

- Fiquei madrugadas inteiras tentando escrever alguma coisa. Algo que dissesse tudo sem que fosse muito longo. Não tive muito sucesso – confessou – Então me lembrei de um livro que ganhei de presente de Natal da minha melhor amiga há muitos anos. Nunca parei para lê-lo com muita atenção, mas me lembrava exatamente deste poema – ele tirou do bolso um pequeno papel e leu o que havia escrito ali. Votos de casamento.

"_Como nos enganamos fugindo ao amor!  
Como o desconhecemos, talvez com receio de enfrentar  
sua espada coruscante, seu formidável  
poder de penetrar o sangue e nele imprimir  
uma orquídea de fogo e lágrimas.  
Entretanto, ele chegou de manso e me envolveu  
em doçura e celestes amavios.  
Não queimava, não siderava; sorria.  
Mal entendi, tonto que fui, esse sorriso.  
Feri-me pelas próprias mãos, não pelo amor  
que trazias para mim e que teus dedos confirmavam  
ao se juntarem aos meus, na infantil procura do Outro.  
O Outro que eu me supunha, o Outro que te imaginava,  
quando - por esperteza do amor - senti que éramos  
um só".()_ 

Hermione sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Deixou que ele pegasse sua mão.

- Eu posso não ter percebido o quão indireto havia sido este poema quando você me entregou o livro e me disse que ele era seu favorito. No entanto, nunca se é tarde demais para tentar se redimir – sorriu e colocou a aliança no dedo dela.

A morena jogou-se sobre seu pescoço.

Eles. Feitos um para o outro. Estavam, enfim, felizes. Sorriam. A alegria irradiando daqueles corpos jovens. Viviam.

Haviam conseguido. Havia dado certo. E continuaria a dar. Sempre. Mesmo que fosse complicado. Mesmo que fosse difícil. Agora era mais do que uma promessa. Um juramento. Eterno.

De fato. Haviam saído das sombras. Viviam na luz.

_**I STILL**_ (Eu Ainda)

Backstreet Boys

Quem é você agora?

Você ainda é a mesma ou mudou de alguma forma?

O que você faz

Nesse exato momento quando eu penso em você?

E quando eu estou olhando para trás

Como nós eramos jovens e estúpidos

Você se lembra disso?

Não importa o quanto eu lute contra isso

Não posso negar

Simplesmente não posso esquecê-la

Eu ainda preciso de você

Eu ainda me importo com você

Apesar de tudo ter sido dito e feito

Eu ainda a sinto como se eu estivesse bem ao seu lado

Mas ainda não tive nenhuma notícia sua

Agora olhe para mim

Ao invés de seguir em frente, eu me recuso a ver

Que eu continuo voltando

Sim, eu estou preso em um momento

Que não foi feito para durar

Eu tentei lutar contra isso, não posso negar

Você nem sabe disso

Eu ainda preciso de você

Eu ainda me importo com você

Apesar de tudo ter sido dito e feito

Eu ainda a sinto como se eu estivesse bem ao seu lado

Mas ainda não tive nenhuma notícia sua

Não, não

Eu gostaria de encontrá-la

Assim como você me encontrou, então eu

Nunca a deixaria ir

(preciso de você, importo-me com você)

Apesar de tudo ter sido dito e feito

Eu ainda a sinto (eu ainda a sinto)

como se eu estivesse bem ao seu lado

(como se eu estivesse bem ao seu lado)

Mas ainda não tive nenhuma notícia sua


End file.
